


Shrek's Shame in the Night

by GodHelpMePl3ase, sloth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Butter, Consent, Cringe, M/M, PWP, Tentacles, breadstick - Freeform, breadsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMePl3ase/pseuds/GodHelpMePl3ase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth/pseuds/sloth
Summary: Cringe. That's what this is.





	Shrek's Shame in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately hate this fanfic.

Shrek slammed Night Shame against the wall.

Night's back was to Shrek, his dick slowly becoming hard in his bikini briefs.

"Fuck me daddy" Night whispered under his breath.

Shrek heard Night and roughly pulled off Night's bikini briefs. Night quickly got turned on by his last piece of clothing getting roughly pulled off and ripped up.

Shrek forced his finger into Night's mouth and wet his finger with Night's saliva. Night moaned softly in his throat, and he almost started to gag from Shrek's finger barely tickling the back of his throat. After about 20 seconds, Shrek pulled his finger out and slowly eased it into Night's ass, the saliva helping the process.

When Shrek's entire finger was inside, he held it there for a short moment, then he started moving it in and out. Night's breathing started to quicken and deepen, and he gripped the wall the best he could.

After a minute of bing stretched from Shrek's finger, Shrek knocked on the wall Night had been clinging on for support. Holes in the floor opened up and tentacles emerged from said holes.  
The tentacles wrapped around Night's legs and pulled his arms behind him and tied them up behind his back.

He was pulled up into the air by the tentacles. More tentacles wrapped around his thighs and his torso.  
Without warning a tentacle about the same size as Shrek's finger pushed into Night's ass, which made him gasp sharply.

The tentacle was self lubricating it seemed. After the tip went in, the rest of it went in without much trouble.  
It started a slow rhythm. It was actually kind of gentle, but then Night felt it start to expand inside him.  
His muscles down there instinctively tensed, which made it hurt more than it should have.

Its pace quickened and the tentacles started going deeper. Night heard Shrek move to his front and Shrek started petting Night's head. Shrek moved his hand down Night's back and he brought his hand to Night's dick and began to stroke it roughly.

Night's breathing deepened and quickened.  
After a few minutes, the tentacle pulled out and left Night vacant. It was replaced by multiple small tentacles that held moist shapes.

When the shapes were inserted it was uncomfortable. Night tried to at least get his arms free, but that didn't work, the tentacles had a strong grip.

The shapes were twisted in many directions inside him, and a part of the shapes were round and very moist. One of them ended up touched Night's prostate, which made him gasp quietly. Shrek heard his gasp and made the tentacles focus there.

The tentacles immediately moved to that spot and began to make the need to cum bigger. Shrek roughly stroking his dick didn't make the need smaller.

After a few minutes, the tentacles with the moist round shapes pulled out of him all at once. They made Night's hole spread wider than the first tentacle did. That burned.

Shrek moved in front of him again. Shrek was holding a moist lollipop, and he held it in front of Night's face to lick it.  
Night hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he licked it. It was a cherry flavoured lollipop.

Shrek leaned his face in and licked the lollipop also. Shrek put the moist lollipop right next to Night's lips and started to lick it, Shrek's tongue touching Night's lips in the process. That made Night flinch slightly from the unexpected contact.

Shrek continued to lick the moist lollipop, his tongue moving across Night's lips smoothly while doing so. After a minute, Shrek pushed the moist lollipop into Night's mouth. He could taste Shrek's saliva on the moist lollipop. He didn't spit the moist lollipop out, but he didn't want the moist lollipop much.

Shrek left the moist lollipop in Night's mouth for about 40 seconds, then he took it out and Shrek started rubbing Night's left nipple with the moist lollipop. It felt good.

Night felt something warm touching his toes. After a few seconds he realized it was a heated up butter stick. The butter sticks were slid between his toes.  
The butter sticks tickled toes a bit, and after about a minute the butter sticks were pulled away.

The butter sticks were replaced by long sticks that were warm. They were slid between his toes for minutes.  
After a few minutes of the warm sticks being slid between his toes and the moist lollipop being rubbed against his nipple, they both stopped.

The warm sticks were brought to Night's face by the tentacles. They were breadsticks. One of them pushed pushed past his lips and got into his mouth.  
The breadstick went deep enough to make Night gag. 

It was thrust in and out of his mouth, making him deepthroat the breadstick. After a few minutes of deepthroating the breadstick that was covered in peanut butter and the butter from his toes, it was pulled out and replaced with the other breadstick.

After Night deepthroated the second breadstick, the breadsticks were brought behind Night and they both were pushed into his hole at the same time.

Night's hole muscles tightened from both of the breadsticks entering him. The breadsticks were thrusted in and out of him for about 6 minutes.  
The breadsticks were pulled out an they were replaced by Shrek.

Shrek's dick was big. Shrek pushed in and fucked Night's ass for about like 20 minutes, came in Night and dug a hole in some blankets with his dick and put the split in half Night in that hole.

The fucking end of this cringy ass shit

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for making this cringy shit.


End file.
